The objectives of the Special Projects "services for problem drinking drivers" for the city of Kansas City are: (1) to support the City of Kansas City-Alcohol Safety Action Program (ASAP), and (2) to plan and develop a concept for comprehensive community alcoholism services for the City of Kansas City. The first objective will be accomplished by establishing a Special Project-Alcoholism Center to provide management and the coordination of this program with ASAP. The Alcoholism Center will: 1. Provide the services of key social agencies and hospitals in the area to insure continuation and continuity of care for (a) a portion of the drinking driver arrest probation load after sentencing, (b) probation cases after they have come through the ASAP, and (c) a selected group of arrested drunks with a driver's license (a potential DWI). 2. Establish an Information Center to provide pertinent background data on the arrested drinking driver and the arrested drunk with a driver's license to aid the court at the point of sentence. The information Center will provide the basic elements for following the client through the rehabilitation program plus follow-up activities. Statistical data will be compiled to provide feedback data for the evaluation of the effectiveness of the program. 3. Provide a resident contact counselor in the court system on a day by day basis to link the needs of the ASAP with this action program. The second objective, the planning and development of a concept for a comprehensive community alcoholism services program, will be approached in this manner. The coordinator of the Alcoholism Center will work with his Board of Directors, committees selected therefrom, voluntary consultants representing the city enforcement, prosecution court, and the probation system, community resources involved with alcohol-related problems, and consumers in a cooperative effort to develop these action plans: 1. The design of a program for comprehensive community alcoholism services. 2. Conduct surveys to obtain ideas and innovative concepts from the community leaders, potential consumers, educational agencies, religious groups and other social services. 3. Conduct surveys to compile all needed statistical information from services such as social agencies that handle alcohol problems, hospitals, enforcement and court sources.